<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Bird by kaileanskrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771166">Little Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain'>kaileanskrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO(mentioned), Batman(mentioned) - Freeform, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting between Slade and Dick back when he was still Robin chasing after Batman.</p>
<p>This short can be read alone but is a part of the below story, in the past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781981">https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781981</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I set myself a small 7-day challenge that will hopefully keep me writing. This is Day 1: First Meeting, how I imagined the first meeting between Slade and Dick to go down back when he was still Robin. I am actually planning on doing a few of these though not all of them will be fluff/DCU/this pairing per-say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick hated it when he got left behind while Batman went off to do something he deemed too dangerous for his Robin. He knew that he was pouting while he watched the exit of the building Batman had just gone in to for any signs of trouble or minions trying to flee. He always felt so useless when this happened and it annoyed him.</p>
<p>"Well look at what I've found," a deep voice purred from behind Dick making the young man jump out of his skin. He quickly dropped into a defensive stance with his bow staff in hand looking around the rooftop for the origins of the voice.</p>
<p>"Come out," Dick called as he watched the shadows with narrowed eyes trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from.</p>
<p>He slowly turned around hearing gravel crunching to the side though it wasn't easy to tell what he was seeing with how deep the shadows were at this hour. He frowned not liking all the places someone could be hiding in the shadows up here. Maybe this wasn't the best place to wait for Batman to come back given all the ways for someone to sneak up on him given how focused he was on the building he was watching.</p>
<p>"A traffic cone following the big bad bat around, how adorable." That same voice now came from the other side of the rooftop making the young sidekick whip his head around to try tracking it. "I didn't know it was bring your kid to work. I must have missed that memo." From the shadows right in front of him came a man in black and orange armor clearly armed to the teeth and well aware of how to use it just from how he walked. He had the stroll of a predator that had experience using his body as a weapon.</p>
<p>Robin watched the man for any sign that he was going to attack while also looking around for anyone else. "Who are you and why are you here?" Just from the mask, he knew the man wasn't a civilian or even an undercover cop that was being smart with him, this wouldn't be the first time one of them had made a smart comment about his age or his colors.</p>
<p>For a moment there was silence before the man snorted giving him a once over. "I'm offended that daddy bats hasn't told you about me. I thought for sure I warranted at least a file in the bat computer but maybe it's for the best. Makes my job easier."</p>
<p>"Should I know you for some reason," Dick tried to make his tone seem as bored as possible. This man knowing so much about his mentor was unsettling but he was doing his best not to let any of it show as he shifted into a better stance for taking on such a large man. Bruce had shown him how to handle such a large man, under normal circumstances at least.</p>
<p>"The name is Deathstroke."</p>
<p>Dick swallowed feeling slightly uncomfortable upon hearing the name. Now he really wished he hadn't been left on the rooftop alone while Batman went off to do his own thing. He wasn't sure what to expect from this encounter but it likely wasn't going to be good.</p>
<p>"Can't say the name rings a bell so Batman must not have found it important enough to bring up," he said in a calm tone though he instantly regretted his lack of brain to mouth filter.</p>
<p>The man, Slade, seemed to be considering him for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing in that deep baritone that sent shivers down Dick's spine. From this far away out in the open he couldn't tell if the man was an alpha though just his body type and tone would suggest as much which could possibly explain Dick's reaction to him, hopefully. "You've got balls kid I'll give you that. So what does he call you, aside from bait that is?"</p>
<p>"I'm not bait!" Dick to feel himself bristling at the thought that Batman was using him for bait just because his uniform was colorful instead of being all dark and broody. He just wasn't built the same way as the alpha that took him in after his parents died. This guy was one to talk anyways, he had orange in his suit coloring making it stand out even in the shadows. Dick wasn't about to point out to himself that it only became visible when the man stepped into his line of sight on purpose. "I'm not a kid either," he added in a more subdued almost pouting tone. "Why does everyone keep pointing out how young I am? I'm 10 and going to be 11 soon. I'm not really that young."</p>
<p>Deathstroke leaned casually against one of the exposed air conditioning units with his arms crossed over his broad chest though it was clear he was still more than capable of attacking at a moment's notice. "Boy, you're running around after the Master of Brooding dressed like a traffic cone in pixie boots, of course, you're bait."</p>
<p>"He didn't pick them I did! The colors have meaning for me." Dick's lips pulled back into a snarl not liking the insult to his uniform which was a tribute to his dead family. The anger that he had been working to control was starting to slip in a way it hadn't in months.</p>
<p>"Did I strike a nerve boy?" Deathstroke's tone, even thru the mask, showed his amusement very clearly even if his body posture didn't change. This man was clearly looking to pick a fight and if that's what he wanted then Dick was more than happy to give it to him. His muscles curled tight with all the tension it was easy to burst into action in a quick dash toward his target. He jumped up twisting his body in the air with his bow staff aimed downward to strike his opponent, whom he was surprised wasn't there when he went to land the strike.</p>
<p>Dick's surprise as he hit nothing but gravel slowed his reaction as a foot came toward his face catching him under the chin. He was lucky not to cut off his own tongue with how hard his teeth knocked together, his head snapping back. He struggled to his feet as quickly as he could though he was under no delusion that it was only because this man allowed him. With the adrenaline pumping thru his veins, even his own actions felt sluggish at this point.</p>
<p>"Hasn't daddy bats taught you not to attack in anger boy. It's only going to get you in trouble." When he finally managed to get to his feet Deathstroke had fallen into an easy ready position though he drew no weapon and made no move to attack. Clearly, the larger man was toying with him.</p>
<p>Holding his bow staff securely in a position that could easily move from offensive to defensive Dick tried to think past the anger that he was still fighting to control properly. "Stop calling me boy, my name is Robin. Batman isn't my father either, stop calling him Daddy Bats it's weird."</p>
<p>"Oh? Robin is it, like a little bird?" There was clear teasing in the man's tone as he shifted to the side making Dick side step to keep their distance even. "Hm, I actually like that, little bird."</p>
<p>"It's Robin, not little bird!" Dick huffed not even noticing that all the talk had him so focused on keeping in step with Slade's movements which were putting his back facing away from the building he knew Batman had just gone into and instead facing a dark ally way where the lights were all out. "Did you just come here to annoy me or was there some other reason why you came here?"</p>
<p>"Oh there was a very good reason little bird but I think I'll keep that to myself for right now. I'm much more interested in finding out how you fight." Deathstroke charged at him in the blink of an eye just as the last symbol left his mouth. He remained empty-handed though after that first kick Dick was thankful for that. In the flurry of punches directed at him, all the young sidekick could do was defend his vital organs from the most severe attacks as he struggled to keep up with the orange and black blur that was Deathstroke.</p>
<p>He managed to pull away after a few agonizing moments spitting out blood, with rasping coughs. This was nothing like fighting Joker or Two-Face's goons. This man knew how to use his body with the heavy scent of alpha clinging to him which made fighting him that much harder. There was no doubt in Dick's mind however that Deathstroke was taking it easy on him but he wasn't sure to what end. What reason could this man had to attack him but take it easy on him when doing so. Clearly, he wasn't looking to do serious damage though Dick was fairly sure one or two of his ribs were at least fractured by this point.</p>
<p>Deathstroke watched him recover for a moment before settling back into a ready stance. "Not bad kid though I can see why he wouldn't want you in that warehouse with him right now."</p>
<p>"I've been with him for Joker and Two-Face, why would this be any different?" Dick could almost kick his own ass right then for letting the man antagonize him like this.</p>
<p>"They have mindless goons following them, little bird. That warehouse had professionals like me and you're not ready for the big leagues yet. You definitely have potential though." Even though the mask Dick could tell he was being looked over by the tall man as it clicked that he was fighting a trained killer.</p>
<p>"Professionals? You mean mercenaries?" Dick stared at him for a moment before quickly reaching up to activate his comms. "Batman watch out! De-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence as the prick of a needle on the side of his neck startled him just as his vision started to dim.</p>
<p>"Good instincts too. Keep training and you might be an opponent worth watching," he heard in the distance as he felt his body floating to the ground with a blurry orange and black shape floating in front of him. "Your mentor should be along to collect you shortly, little bird," was the last thing he heard before everything end black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I talked with Xwing while writing this so it is connected to our universe but set way before the roleplay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>